


Sevenmas Hypocrisy or the Awkward Sevenmas Talk

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mention of Gendrya, Old Traditions, Sandor POV, Sevenmas, and a bit of a hypocrit, catelyn is pretty prude, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Family Hound [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226339
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Sevenmas Hypocrisy or the Awkward Sevenmas Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts), [lady_of_the_hermitscave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_hermitscave/gifts), [LittleCligane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCligane/gifts), [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/gifts).



“Ohh hello, darling it’s been such a long time since you’ve been here,” Sansa’s mother greeted his wife at the door.

“I know mum, but we had so much on the line the last couple of years,” Sansa said hugging her mother.

It has been a few years since they had found the time to visit Sansa’s parents, but this year they had made sure they would make it for Sevenmas this year.

“I am so happy you made it,” Catelyn said before she turned to Sandor. “So good to see you.”

“Likewise, Cat,” Sandor rasped.

“My darling Serena. Look at you!” Catelyn exclaimed before hugging Serena. “What a stunning young lady you’ve become.”

“Thanks, Granny Cat,” Serena said and Sandor saw how his daughter blushed a little by the compliment.

“And who is this?” Catelyn asked turning to Edric.

Of course, Catelyn knew exactly who Edric was. Sansa had mentioned him in a phone call a few months ago and Catelyn had insisted that they needed to come for Sevenmas so Catelyn would meet Serena’s first real boyfriend.

“Uhmm that’s my boyfriend Edric,” Serena said and Edric stepped forward and held out his hand for Catelyn.

“Hello, Mrs. Stark. So nice to meet you. Serena told me so much about her Grandma. Thank you for the invitation,” Edric said kindly as he shook Catelyn’s hand.

“Wow, such a nice young man,” Catelyn said. “Please come in; Ned was just making cocoa for everyone.”

They entered the Stark mentioned and Sandor felt like he was entering his second home. Ever since Sansa had brought him here for the first time to introduce her to her parents and siblings, he had always been welcomed in this house warmly.

As they walked towards the living room Ned just came out of the kitchen.

“Ohh you are here!” he said with a tray full of steaming mugs. “Cat why didn’t you say they would come. I would have made more cocoa.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, Ned,” Sandor said.

“By the gods; Serena is that you?” he asked in disbelieve. “My gods, you look just like your mother at that age.”

“Thanks, grandpa. That’s my boyfriend Edric.”

“Ohh wow,” Ned said and put down the tablet and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Edric said.

“Come, the others are already in the living room,” Ned said and led the way.

As they entered the living room, most of the Stark family was already awaiting them.

“My gods, Sansa!” Arya said and jumped up from her seat running into her sister’s arms. It has been years since the two sisters saw each other. Arya had moved to the South about ten years ago, after her husband Gendry had been offered a job in the Stormlands and had just lately moved back North with her twins, Lyanna and Robert.

“Hey Sandor,” Gendry said and both men shook their hand.

“Hey, how you doing?”

“Fine, you?”

“Yeah, great. Lots of work. Good that you are back North.”

“Aye, Stormlands are nice, but Arya can’t be away from the North for too long.”

“Aye, just like Sansa. Every time she has a symposium or something like that away from home she can’t wait to be back again.”

“It seems our ladies have that in common.”

“Seems like that,” Sandor said laughing lightly, as they watched Sansa hug her other siblings, while Serena introduced Edric to everyone.

It was so nice to see them all again. The last time he had probably seen Rickon and Bran had been at the naming ceremony of Arya’s twins since both brothers had decided to work and travel around the world for a while.

The last time he had seen Robb and Jon, must probably have been at Robb's wedding to Jeyne five years ago.

“Sandor come, take a seat, I’ll make more cocoa,” Ned said and urged him to sit down on the couch.

Sandor sat down and was happy to sit.

Ned disappeared in the kitchen to return a few minutes later with four new mugs of cocoa alongside Catelyn.

“Food will be ready in a few hours,” she announced and Sandor already felt his mouth water at the thought of Catelyn’s goose roast.

As it was the tradition in the Stark house, they spent their time catching up to each other’s life, while playing board games, quizzes and charades until Catelyn called for dinner.

***

They spent most of the evening with eating, drinking, chatting and exchanging presents, interrupted by a few additional rounds of charade.

It had been quite a funny sight to see Sansa try to explain her job only with hands and feet.

The later the evening went the more members of the family took their leave to bed until only, Sandor, Sansa, Serena and Edric, Arya and Gendry and Catelyn were left.

Ned was just busy putting Arya’s children to bed because they both had wanted to be put to bed by their grandpa.

“I think we go to bed as well,” Serena announced just as Sandor poured himself another glass of wine.

“Okay, darling sleep well,” Sansa said taking a sip from her glass.

“All a good night,” Serena said before she and Edric left the room and went to their guest room.

Catelyn looked after them as they left the room before she turned to her eldest daughter.

“You let them sleep in one room?” Catelyn asked.

“Sure,” Sansa said sweetly and Sandor hid his smiled by taking another sip of his wine.

Sandor knew from Sansa’s family stories that Catelyn was pretty uptight about everything regarding sex since she came from a rather religious southern family of the Riverlands.

Apparently, Catelyn was followed many rules of the Sevenpointed Star pretty closely and had expected her daughters to do the same. By this, it had been a pretty big surprise when Sansa had told she was pregnant when she was a student. Catelyn had apparently believed that Sansa still had been a virgin and would wait until marriage for sex.

Sandor knew that none of Cat’s daughters had taken anything of her advice to heart, because Arya had even started to date guys in secret years earlier than Sansa.

Sandor thought it most amusing that today some people really seemed to expect their daughters to be a virgin until their wedding night.

“But you know what they could be doing right now, don’t you?” Catelyn asked and Sandor shot a glance to Arya, who tried to hide her smile as well.

Both Stark daughters thought her mother’s quirk amusing.

“Ohh I know,” Sansa said. “And I hope Serena gets some fantastic _orgasms_ ,” Sansa added, knowing it would make her mother squirm and it certainly had that effect on her.

“Sansa, please…” her mother scolded her a little.

“What mom? She is nearly the same age I was when I lost my innocence,” Sansa said with a shrug before taking another long sip of her wine.

“But what if she ends up pregnant?” Catelyn said.

“Mom…trust me. I got a Ph.D. in biology, so you can expect that I gave our daughter the talk more precisely than you did,” she said.

“What do you say about this, Sandor?” Catelyn suddenly asked turning to him and Sandor nearly choked on his wine at the sudden question.

“Ohh I see that like Sansa. I don’t see why Serena shouldn’t stay in one room with her boyfriend,” Sandor quickly said.

Catelyn sight.

“Arya, what do you have to say about that? Will you allow that to Lyanna when she is Serena’s age?”

Arya shrugged.

“Sure, but I’ll let Sansa have the talk with my children since she can explain it probably better than any of us,” Arya said and everybody at the table besides Catelyn laughed.

“It seems I am fighting a lost cause here. It seems nobody cares for the old values anymore,” Catelyn said a little pouting before taking a sip from her own wine.

“What are you discussing?” Ned asked suddenly as he entered the living room, obviously successful in putting Arya’s children to bed.

“Mom doesn’t like that Sansa allows Serena to share one room with Edric and basically scolded us that we didn’t wait for marriage to have sex,” Arya said a little exerting.

“Hmm,” he said as he slumped down on his chair. “Didn’t we decide to marry because Robb was on the way already?” Sansa’s father asked Catelyn with a smirk taking a sip of his wine and Catelyn had the decency to blush a little at being called out for not having followed her own rule.

“Mom!” Arya and Sansa yelped in unity.

“What? Your father and I decided to marry anyway,” she said.

“Hmm sure,” Arya said with a smirk.

“Okay, can we put the topic to rest?” Catelyn said.

“If I remember it was you who started it, mom,” Sansa said.

“Alright alright…,” Catelyn said. “She is your daughter and you can raise her as you like.”

“I would have done anyway, but thank you never the less,” Sansa said with a chuckle, making the other laugh as well.

“I just want the best for Serena,” Catelyn tried to rectify herself.

“We know, but Serena is responsible enough and Edric is a good lad,” Sandor said.

“Yes, it seems so. He is a nice boy,” Catelyn said.

“The highest praise a boy can get in this house, but ‘nice’ is still the little brother of ‘shit’,” Arya said and everybody but Catelyn laughed.

“Hey, that’s not fair. I liked Gendry and Sandor immediately,” Catelyn said.

“Well, you didn’t have much choice, didn’t you?” Ned said amused. “Arya and Gendry would need to have been parted with a hydraulic pump and Sansa and Sandor were so in love the gods would probably have punished you for not letting them stay together.”

“Okay…,” Catelyn said slightly annoyed. “Can’t we just forget I mentioned Serena and Edric at all and turn our attention back to the board game? Gendry it’s your turn,” she said and handed Edric the dices.

The topic was finally put to rest and they continued to play for a few hours until they also went to bed.

As Sansa laid in his arms not soon after Sansa poked his cheek with her index.

“Do you think the same as I do?” she asked.

“Aye, that was fucking hilarious to see you mom squirm like that for being called out.”

“I knoooooow. That was pure comedy gold,” Sansa said.

“Do you think we would have married if I wouldn’t have knocked you in university?” he asked.

“Sure. Like I said back then; the fact that I got pregnant in university only pushed my plans with you a little forward,” she explained. “And it didn’t cause my career any disadvantage, because you supported me so well that I could get my master's degree and my Ph.D. afterward. You support me in any way and allowed my career to go ahead. And let’s not forget we were gifted with a perfect daughter.”

“Aye, our little angel.”

“Half of me and half of you,” she said.

“I love you little bird.”

“And I love you,” she said and kissed him.

Sandor pulled her closer and buried his nose in the crown of her hair. Surrounded by her smell he felt himself quickly drift off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
